1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security apparatus and a method for supplying a service to a user by confirming a use situation of the user and infringement situation of non-user in order to keep safety and reliability for the service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method to specify the user in service-use area by electrical means and to execute security for each kind of service is very important in present electrical society. Various kinds of security means, for example, memorized number, magnetic card, IC card, wireless card, sound comparison, fingerprint comparison, retina comparison and face comparison, have been used. However, the memorized number, the magnetic card, the IC card and the wireless card specifies the user by information only the user knows or with a memory device key for only the user. Therefore, they are in danger of being used unjustly.
On the other hand, sound comparison, fingerprint comparison, retina comparison, and face comparison are effective personal confirmation means to defect an other's unjust use because the user's physical features are used as a key. However, the personal confirmation is only used at the begining of service. After the service begins, the service can not be interrupted. Therfore, even if an other person changes for the user after the service is begun, the service can not be interrupted. In short, this kind of service includes danger that the other person utilizes the service unjusty. This kind of problem is included in the memorized number, the magnetic card, the IC card and the wireless card.
As mentiored above, the known security apparatuses include following problems.
(1) After security is cancelled by confirming the user, security function is not executed while supplying the service. Therefore, even if an other person changes for the user, the service is still supplied continuously.
(2) While supplying the service to the user, it often happens that an other person watches information not to be disclosed on display from behind the user. This problem occurs because security is not provided in the physical space surrounding the user and the apparatus even if security is executed inside the apparatus electrically. Especially, this problem happens when the service is supplied to the user in public place in which other persons are not excluded.